


deus ex machina (let's kill hitler)

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [65]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, any, what if our protagonists came from Narnia and were sent to England instead?
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 5





	deus ex machina (let's kill hitler)

**Author's Note:**

> _"Now," said Peter, as they finished their meal, "Aslan and the girls (that's Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, Caspian) are somewhere close. We don't know when he will act. In his time, no doubt, not ours. In the meantime he would like us to do what we can on our own. You say, Caspian, we are not strong enough to meet Miraz in pitched battle."_
> 
> _"I'm afraid not, High King," said Caspian. He was liking Peter very much, but was rather tongue-tied. It was much stranger for him to meet the great Kings out of the old stories than it was for them to meet him._
> 
> _"Very well, then," said Peter, "I'll send him a challenge to single combat." No-one had thought of this before._  
>  \- Chapter XIII, The High King in Command, Prince Caspian

"What can we do, while we wait for this...this God of yours to come?" Peter asked, "can anyone not challenge this Hitler to single combat and be done with it?"

"While I'm sure Hitler would not stand a chance against a true marksman or warrior in single combat, it is also a little too optimistic to think he would adhere to outdated codes of honour," the man who calls himself the Professor said. "As for God, I'm not sure anyone expects him to actually show up."


End file.
